The Cerac Saga
by Henry
Summary: Two new Digi-destined- a familiar foe- can it get any worse? Evidently...
1. Story One

CS01.html Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon- except for the Cerac, Xanatos and Alex characters.****

**Digimon: Digital Monsters**   
**The Cerac Saga**

  
****

**Story One: A New Hero**

Damien groaned in pain as the fist slammed into him, sending him crashing to the ground, blood mixing with leftover rain water, and dribbling across the cement. 

"That'll teach you to talk $#%^ about me." The guy who had punched him said. "Remember, this is Xanatos' turf." He turned to two other guys with him. "C'mon, let's get out of here. This punk ain't worth my time." 

Damien moaned, as he lifted himself weakly, rubbing the back of his head. "Stupid Xanatos." He muttered. "I'd like to go just one day without seeing his ugly mug." He looked around, and saw the battered remains of his backpack and homework. "Might as well go home…" 

After gathering up his stuff, Damien walked through the packed streets of New York, which only had 3,000 people wandering on each block instead of the usual 5,000. Damien's route home also included passing a construction site, where yet another building was being prepared. Whenever Damien got out of school, the construction workers were 'Out to Lunch', so he cut through the site and to his home. Little did he know that today…he wouldn't be leaving that construction site. 

As he was walking into the small plant of ground and started building, Damien glanced at the inactive machinery and crumbling cement. A large pit had been dug nearby, and driven by curiosity, Damien walked over to take a look. 

The pit had to be 30 feet deep. And, unfortunately, Damien was teetering on very unstable dirt. It gave way in an instant, and he fell, screaming into the darkness… 

…before landing with a grunt on dirt ground. He wasn't hurt, really, but his backpack had disappeared due to a lack of light. Unsure of what to do, Damien began scratching at the dirt walls, and sure enough, another one gave way, but this time, revealing more then just space. It revealed a small outcropping of rocks, with light penetrating between a few stones. Knowing it could be an escape; Damien began moving the stones, forming a path, which he slid through. 

He then realized just how much space there was, as he had emerged into a large, golden hallway, which led forward, torches and symbols lining its walls. Still driven by curiosity, Damien entered the hall, and walked down the path, leading to a single, central chamber. This chamber had four torches, and more designs. In the center of the room, or more so, against a wall, was a large pedestal, and within it, was embedded a sword. 

Damien looked around, particularly at the drawings on the walls. They were all of animals; at least it seemed that way. One was positioned underneath a strange symbol, and the creature itself resembled a prehistoric Wooly Mammoth. Another image displayed another symbol, with a serpentine creature wrapped around it. The third image was of yet another symbol, and a dragon-like creature. The fourth and final image had a symbol, and a scorpion beneath it. 

"What is this place?" Damien asked. He then cursed himself for talking to no one. Still driven by curiosity, he walked over to the pedestal, and gripped the sword handle. He pulled upward, and the sword thrust from the pedestal. Damien examined it, seeing its amazing craftsmanship and deadly appearance. 

Upon doing this, the entire area began to react violently, as the earth began shaking. Damien tripped backwards, falling on his butt. Despite this strange occurrence, the strangest thing of all, was all symbols beginning to glow. Damien watched, as beams of light shot from the drawings and onto his chest. 

His first instinct was to cry in pain. But, he then realized he was not hurt at all, but, instead, a tag had appeared around his neck, with a new, unusual symbol very different from the other four. As he examined the tag, he suddenly felt an increase of weight on his belt. Looking down, he saw a hexagon shaped device on his waist. It greatly resembled a small, hand-sized computer, and was covered in unusual writing. Noticing another change, Damien saw that his originally black outfit had changed. He now had gray jeans, with similar dark brown boots. He had a beige, long-sleeved shirt on, and a gray shirt underneath it. The sword was no longer in his hand, and now in a scabbard on his back.   
Damien went with his first thought. 

"What the heck happened?" 

"You have been changed, reformatted in a way." Damien turned to see a man approaching him. "Welcome, Damien. Or perhaps I should call you Cerac?" 

"Cerac?" Damien asked. "How about telling me who you are before you change my name?" 

The man nodded. "Of course. I am Humanmon, and I have brought you here." 

"Where is 'here' exactly?" Cerac/Damien asked. 

"At the moment, Cerac…you are in the Digital world." Humanmon explained. "By raising the sword, you not only received your tools, but you opened the gate to a new beginning of life." Damien then noticed a pathway, leading to a lit area. 

"I'd like to go home now." Damien/Cerac requested. 

"You can't, Cerac." Humanmon said. "Until your tasks are fulfilled, you must remain, and battle the evils of this world." 

"What evils?" Cerac demanded. 

"You will know soon enough." Humanmon assured him. "First, let me tell you about this place. It is much like your world, only a great deal changed. There are animals here, known as Digimon, who come in a variety of shapes and sizes. And, as a matter of fact, one of those Digimon wants to talk to you." 

As if on cue, a small, mushroom-shaped creature ran into the room. "Hiya, Cerac!" it greeted. 

"GAH!" Cerac jumped backwards, brandishing his sword. "Stay back, you…um…mushroom!" 

"Mushroomon, actually." The little creature greeted. "Hey, don't run away! I'm supposed to be your partner today!" 

"What?" Cerac looked at Humanmon, confused. 

"Like the rhymes?" Mushroomon asked. "It's all about times!" 

"Um…could you not do that?" Cerac requested. 

"Sure thing! But who knows what the future will bring?" Mushroomon began to laugh insanely. 

"This guy is my partner?" Cerac asked. 

"You'll get used to him." Humanmon promised. "I think today you two should just explore a bit. Tomorrow, you'll begin your search for the others like you." 

"Others? You mean, more humans?" Cerac saw Humanmon nod. "Okie-day. C'mon, Mushroomon. Let us begin the inevitable trip towards insanity." 

So, the two pranced forth merrily, or rather, started walking through the dense forests of this new land, while Humanmon watched them leave. 

"I hope the kid survives." He muttered. "You can't just pick heroes from a garden, you know." 

A little while later, Cerac and Mushroomon had reached a small clearing of forest. Unfortunately for them, they were not alone. Two silhouettes walked towards the other end of the clearing. One looked human. Another looked like a bowling ball with wings. 

"Hey!" Cerac called. "Are you one of the…um…uh…people?" 

The silhouette turned. "YOU?!" it said, surprise in its voice. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

"Huh?" Cerac soon recognized the figure. He wore black, and had long, dark brown hair. He had a similar device on his belt, but no tag around his neck. Unfortunately for Cerac, it was the same ugly mug he saw and hated every day. "Xanatos?!" 

"Who let a loser like you in here?" Xanatos demanded. "Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to kick your @$$ again today. Get him, DemiDevimon!" 

"Sure thing, boss." The little 'bowling ball with wings' replied. "You want some of me, you plant punk?" 

"Bring it on, bat boy!" Mushroomon replied. He then pulled out a small radio, which instantly began to play 'Run Around'. "Laughing Smasher!" Mushroomon then began to punch DemiDevimon, pummeling the bat to a pulp. 

"Oh, you want to battle!" DemiDevimon grinned as he pulled out a hypodermic needle. "Demi Dart!" He proceeded to fling it at the mushroom Digimon. 

"Look out!" Cerac called. Mushroomon caught the needle with one hand, and dropped it uselessly to the ground. 

DemiDevimon growled. "Now you got me mad! Evil Whisper!" DemiDevimon launched a ball of black energy from its mouth. 

"Fungus Cruncher!" Mushroomon then spewed a toxous material from its hands, which struck DemiDevimon, causing him to cough and hack, as the attack went off course, slamming into a nearby tree. 

"Gah!" Xanatos was clearly angered. "This weakling won't beat me! DemiDevimon, it is time we crush this fool!" 

DemiDevimon smiled maliciously. "Sure thing! DemiDevimon, Digi-volve to…" the tiny bat creature changed into a much larger, humanoid form. He was black, with tints of gray and red for his face and some symbols on his body. He was wearing what appeared to be bandages, as well as small bracelet-objects. He had horrendously long arms, which ended in five-fingered, clawed hands, as well as two massive wings on his back. He also had two horns protruding from either side of his head, giving him a devil-like appearance. Hence his name: "Devimon!" 

Cerac looked up at the massive creature. "Oh, smeg…" 

"Now, you will feel true power!" Devimon promised. "Evil Wing!" He then slapped the unprepared Mushroomon away with a black wing. 

"Fungus Cruncher!" Again, Mushroomon launched the gas from his palms, but Devimon covered his face with his arms, before attacking the Digimon again. 

"No, stop it!" Cerac withdrew his sword, and charged at Devimon. "STOP IT!" He slashed forward, creating a wound in Devimon's knee. 

"Agh! Insolent little…" Devimon then grabbed Cerac, holding his arms down. 

"Finish him!" Xanatos ordered. "Destroy that fool." 

Devimon grinned. "It would be my pleasure." 

"No!" Mushroomon cried, as he charged at Devimon. "Cerac!" 

"It's too late for him, now." Devimon began to squeeze, and Cerac cried out in pain. Unbeknownst to either of them, Cerac's Digivice had started to glow. 

"Mushroomon, Digi-volve to…" everyone turned as the Digimon changed. His body shape remained basically the same, except he was more muscular, and had clothes on. He had light blue pants, as well as a red bandana, which covered most of his face, spiked shoulder pads, and red gauntlets on each hand. He also had a scabbard on his back, with a sword, very different from Cerac's. He looked very ninja-like, and thus, was called: "Ninjamon!" 

Following with almost perfect timing, the radio changed to the song 'Going Digital', and Ninjamon began to do just that, as he appeared and disappeared, too quick to see. 

Cerac used the opportunity to worm out of Devimon's grip. He dropped to the ground, and darted away. "Go get 'im!" 

Ninjamon nodded, and charged at Devimon. 

"Destroy him!" Xanatos commanded. 

"Death Claw!" Devimon extended his arm towards Ninjamon. 

"Ninja Blade!" Ninjamon withdrew the sword, and sliced at Devimon's hand, forming a large gash. Devimon roared in pain and withdrew. 

"Destroy him!" Xanatos repeated, more anger in his voice. 

Devimon quickly switched strategies. "Evil Wing!" He slapped Ninjamon with his wing, sending the Digimon flipping backwards into the air. 

Ninjamon stabilized, however, and seemed to float as he got his final move. "Koga Star!" Ninjamon then flung a large, star-shaped, bladed object from his hand (also known as a ninja star), which slammed into Devimon's chest, went straight out his back, and came back into Ninjamon's hand as he landed gracefully on the ground, before de-Digivolving back into Mushroomon. The same process occurred with Devimon, as he fell to the ground, and reverted back to DemiDevimon. 

"No…" Xanatos whispered. "How? How could this weakling beat me?" 

"Wanna' find out?" Cerac asked, lifting his sword. 

"No!" Xanatos cried out. He grabbed DemiDevimon, and fled away through the forest. 

Cerac watched his foe run. "We did it." He said to himself. "We beat Xanatos! Woo-hoo, yeah!" 

Mushroomon watched Cerac celebrate. "And they say I'm annoying."   


Davis, Kari, T.K., and their Digimon listened to the sounds of celebration coming from within the clearing. They ran over, and saw a human and a Mushroomon dancing and cheering. 

"Another Digi-destined?" Davis asked. "Jeez, how many are there?" 

"Apparently there's room for one more." T.K. replied. He then called over. "Hey!" 

The guy turned, and quickly withdrew his sword. "What do you want?" He demanded, as Mushroomon took a defensive stance. 

"Alex?" Kari asked, but upon seeing the guy, she realized how idiotic that claim was. The only real similarities were the sword, and the fact that he also had long, dark hair. 

"Actually, my name is Cerac." He replied. "But, stay back! My Digimon will Digi-volve and beat all of you!" 

"I like him all ready." Davis said.   


Meanwhile, Xanatos and DemiDevimon sulked in a small cave. Xanatos was very angry that he had lost to Damien, but was willing to keep DemiDevimon. He wasn't sure what he would do now, but his thoughts were interrupted as the cave began to shake. A large, purplish creature with a drill for a nose charged in, roaring. 

"A Drimogemon!" DemiDevimon gasped. "Hey, boss, I'd better Digivolve!" 

Xanatos nodded. "Defeat this one." DemiDevimon Digivolved to Devimon, and pummeled the Drimogemon with the Evil Wing attack, leaving it lying on the ground, unconscious. 

"That was almost too easy." Devimon grinned. 

A thought came to Xanatos. "Devimon, do you have any other attacks?" 

Devimon nodded. "My third technique is called the Touch of Evil. By using it, I can take any Champion level Digimon under my control, and even some Ultimate levels." 

Xanatos grinned. "Do so. This Drimogemon may prove useful." 

"Touch of Evil!" Devimon waved his arm over the Drimogemon, sending evil energy flowing into its body. The drill-nosed creature rose, its eyes red, as it vibrated with evil power. 

"Hello, Drimogemon. I have a little assignment for you…" Xanatos grinned. "It's called 'build me a base', while I go forth and recruit an army of Digimon, so that I can destroy that fool Damien, and rule this world!" 

The Drimogemon nodded. It began to work on a large structure, while Devimon walked over to Xanatos. "Any creatures in particular?" 

"The deadliest you can find." Xanatos ordered. Devimon nodded, and flapped out of the cave, towards the unsuspecting Digimon.__

_Soon, I'll crush him again._ Xanatos thought. _Very soon…_   



	2. Story Two

CS02.html Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon- except for the Cerac, Xanatos and Alex characters.

**Story Two: Empire's Fall**

  


"So, we're called Digi-destined, huh?" Cerac asked, as he eyed the team he would join. "What say we introduce ourselves. My name is Damien, but everyone calls me Cerac. My Digimon is called Mushroomon, and he will get down to your last nerve."

"I'm Cody." The smallest, and most likely youngest of the group greeted. "My Digimon is named Armadillomon."

"Hey, howaya?" the hard-shelled Digimon asked.

"I'm Yolei." Said a purple-haired girl with glasses and a pilot-style outfit. "My Digimon is called Hawkmon."

"Greetings to you, good sir." Hawkmon began to crazily shake Cerac's hand.

"I'm T.K." said a guy with dirty blonde hair under a white hat and a yellowish outfit. "My Digimon here is Patamon."

"Hi!" Patamon said, bouncing up and down.

"I'm Kari." Said a girl with light brown hair, a pink top with arm sleeves, yellow shorts, and a camera around her neck. "This is Gatomon."

"Guaranteed to cut you up." Gatomon muttered, crossing her arms.

"My name is Ken." Said a tall guy, wearing a gray outfit. He had similar hair to Kari's, only it was more of a bluish color. "My Digimon is called Wormmon.

"H-hello." Wormmon muttered shyly.

"Saving the best for last, my name is Davis, the leader." Said the last guy, who wore a leather jacket with flame symbols, goggles in his hair, a pair of brown shorts, and shoes to go with. "This little guy is Veemon."

"I'm not little, Davis." Veemon protested. "I'm vertically challenged!"

Clearly, the others thought this was hysterical. The Digi-destined burst out laughing, and Veemon muttered angrily to himself.

"Um, moving along, why are we here?" Cerac asked.

"To protect the Digital world." T.K. replied. "There's a lot of very evil Digimon here, and they enjoy destroying basically everything in sight."

"Ah, like Xanatos." Cerac nodded.

"Xanatos?" all the Digi-destined look at Cerac.

"He came here from the same place I did." Cerac explained. "He's a Digi-destined like us, I think. But, he just wanted to fight. Luckily, Mushroomon was able to handle the situation."

"Well, now that we have a new villain, it's time we perform the traditional dragging of the new guy to meet Tai." Davis grabbed Cerac, and dragged him to the Digi-port.

"Great…"   


Meanwhile, Xanatos sat in a large, throne-like chair at his complex located in the same forest where he had battled Cerac, his base mounted against a large outcropping of rocks. A Gekomon standing next to him held up a glass of cold water, which Xanatos took and sipped. He looked outside, where two Drimogemon and a Monochromon were digging a defensive perimeter around his base. Three Numemon and two more Gekomon were setting up defensive posts, where they would act as guards. Two vicious Darkrizamon and three Tyrannomon were patrolling, while a Kuwagamon stood atop a small rock, looking around, scanning for any sign of danger. As Xanatos watched, DemiDevimon flapped in.

"Report." Xanatos ordered his Digimon simply.

"Sire, I have recruited two new Digimon who will serve us very well, as aerial scouts or fighters." DemiDevimon made a small signal with his wing, and two large, green, mantis-like Digimon flew in. "Meet Snimon, the most deadly of all insect Digimon."

"Excellent." Xanatos smiled. "Any word on Ultimate level Digimon, yet?"

DemiDevimon shook his head. "They're far more difficult to control. I have, however, found an ideal target. A Champion Digimon of immense power." DemiDevimon then indicated a viewing screen, of a dinosaur-like Digimon.

"Who is this?"

"He is called Greymon, sire."

Xanatos smiled. "Bring him to me."   


Cerac's face met the floor of the school's computer lab, as DemiVeemon and Poromon poked him. Mushroomon shooed them away, and Cerac rose weakly, looking around at the other Digi-destined, and instantly falling back on the ground.

"Help me, please…" he begged.

"Let's skip the usual comedy." T.K. suggested. "Cerac, this is Odaiba, our hometown here in Japan."

"Can I do just one thing?" Cerac requested.

"Sure, what?" Davis asked.

"…WHAZZAAP?!"   


Later, after a bunch of proper introductions, Cerac met Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, and Joe, other members of the Digi-destined, and learned that one other girl, named Mimi, was in New York, a guy named Willis in Colorado, and two other Digi-destined, known as Alex and Michael, had disappeared. He heard the whole story about Alex and how much they looked alike (mostly because of the sword), as well as how he helped them battle the evil Neomon, eventually falling asleep.

He was awoken, however, a few hours later, when he learned, at 1:00 in the morning no less, that there was trouble over in the Digital world!

"What's the problem?" Cerac asked groggily, as he and Mushroomon walked into the computer room.

"Seems that the area Greymon's protecting is under heavy attack" Tai explained. He looked around; noticing only five other Digi-destined besides Cerac (T.K., Kari, Cody, Ken and Davis). "Where's Yolei?"

"We tried to drag her out of bed, nothing doing." T.K. explained. "She's the lucky one, I can tell…"

"Let's just go all ready." Kari said simply. "Digi-port, open!"

After passing into the Digital world, indeed, there was a sight to behold. A large, orange, dinosaur Digimon was fighting off two large mantis-like Digimon, as well as kicking at another, blackish Digimon with a skull-like face.

"It's Greymon!" Tai exclaimed.

"And he's being attacked by Snimon and Darkrizamon!" Cody said. He turned to the others. "We'd better Digi-volve!" They nodded.

"Patamon, Digi-volve to…" T.K.'s Digimon started off, as it changed from a hamster with wings, into a staff-wielding, armored angel-like Digimon, hence his name: "Angemon!"

"Gatomon, Digi-volve to…" Gatomon changed into her ultimate form, also an angel Digimon, only female, wielding a bow and arrow within her hand: "Angewomon!"

"Armadillomon, Digi-volve to…" Armadillomon changed into another shelled creature, only with a large, spiked club for a tail, and a more human face. "Ankylomon!"

"Wormmon, Digi-volve to…" the tiny green worm changed into a larger, humanoid, insect Digimon with spiked shoulder pads, and a darker tint of green to his skin. "Stingmon!"

"Veemon, Digi-volve to…" the bluish Digimon changed then into another blue creature, more reptile-like then its Rookie stage, and now with large, white wings, a larger horned nose, a longer tail, and an overall more powerful look. "ExVeemon!"

"Mushroomon, Digi-volve to…" last, but not least, the mushroom Digimon changed into another creature, a tiny, ninja warrior, wearing a red scarf-like mask, as well as bluish pants, red gloves, and a sword around his back. "Ninjamon!"

Once the Digi-team was assembled, they instantly charged into battle, much to Greymon's relief.

"Thanks a lot, guys." Greymon said. "I could use some help."

"No kidding." Cerac muttered under his breath.

"Get them!" Davis called to the Digimon.

"V-Laser!" ExVeemon launched an energy blast from its chest, slamming one of the Snimon away.

"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon then clobbered the Darkrizamon with its club-like tail, leaving the Digimon with little Biyomon fluttering around its head.

"Koga Star!" Ninjamon flung one of its ninja stars at the remaining Snimon, but it was reflected by the Snimon's blade-like arm.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon shot a blast of energy from his hand, but Snimon dodged the attack with its mantis-like grace.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon shot a fireball right in Snimon's face, charring it. However, the insect would not fall.

"Stand aside, boys." Angewomon requested, as she armed her bow. "Celestial Arrow!" She shot an arrow made of light into the Snimon, sending it crashing to the ground, defeated. The other two Digimon fled like cowards as the Snimon hobbled after them.

"Why were those guys attacking you, Greymon?" Tai asked his Digimon partner.

"It seems their boss ordered them to." Greymon replied. "What say we follow them, and see this 'boss' of theirs?"

"I allready know who it is." Cerac told them. "His name is Xanatos. He's bad news. Got this Digimon called Devimon, nasty critter it be."

"Devimon?!" Tai gasped in surprise. "Um, this could be a problem…"

"Why? What's so special about Devimon?" Davis demanded.

"Devimon was the first Digimon we battled. He's a lot stronger than any other Champion level Digimon, and proved it by nearly beating us. However, Angemon was able to defeat him, because he defeats evil Digimon." Tai explained. "However, if this Xanatos guy has Devimon, he also has the power to control other Digimon, which is probably why those three attacked us."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Davis asked. "Let's get him." He climbed onto ExVeemon's arm, and they flew up into the air. Ken, Kari, and T.K. did the same, while Cerac, Cody, and Tai raced through the forest below.   


Xanatos watched this display, as his Digimon warriors entered, panting from exhaustion, and beaten into submission. He and DemiDevimon turned to them, looking quite angry.

"I simply ask that you capture Greymon!" Xanatos roared. "What was so hard about that order?"

"The other Digi-destined surprised us, lord." The Darkrizamon explained. "Give us another chance, please!"

Xanatos grinned. "You will get another chance. Very soon, in fact. But, for right now, I'm afraid I'll have to punish you. We should have a few minutes before they arrive." He took out a large whip. "I'm going to enjoy this…"   


Shortly after that, the seven heroes arrived on the scene, ready for battle. They were not to be met unprepared, as a Kuwagamon, three Tyrannomon, a Darkrizamon, a small horde of Flymon, two Drimogemon, a Monochromon, and a group of Numemon popped up to meet them.

"Attack!" Xanatos called over an intercom. The Digimon minions charged at the Digi-destined.

"Full power attack!" Tai called out.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon unleashed the large ball of fire from his mouth, decimating the Darkrizamon.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon slammed into the Monochromon with its energy blade, sending it crashing into the ground.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon blinded one of the Tyrannomon with the attack, then bashed its brains in with Angel Staff.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon created an uprising of dust between the Drimogemon, allowing ExVeemon and Ankylomon to attack them with their V-Laser and Tail Hammer attacks.

Cerac looked up at the citadel Xanatos had built. He turned to Tai. "Ninjamon and I are going up there." Tai nodded, and Ninjamon used a cable from its ninja utility belt to lift them up. Ken climbed on Stingmon and flew after him.

Inside the citadel, Cerac, Ken, and their Digimon crashed through a window, right before Xanatos, who was sitting on a throne. Devimon was by his side, and the two Snimon and Darkrizamon they had battled were infront of his throne, ready to battle.

"So, at last you've come." Xanatos greeted. "Are you ready to accept me as your ruler?"

"Far from it." Cerac replied. "We're here to end your rule."

"Is that so?" Xanatos cracked his whip. "Get them!" The three Digimon charged forward.

"Ninjamon!" Cerac turned to his Digimon.

"Koga Star!" Ninjamon flung the ninja star forward, and it sliced straight through the Darkrizamon.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon slammed his energy blade through a Snimon. They then double-teamed the other one, leaving it defeated as well.

"Is that the best you can do?" Cerac demanded.

"I'm just getting started." Xanatos replied. "Get them, Devimon!"

"Death Claw!" Devimon extended his arm.

"Ninja Blade!" Ninjamon brought his sword down, straight through Devimon's arm.

"Gah!" Devimon screamed, clutching a stump.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon drove his blade into Devimon's chest, and the Digimon fell, defeated.

"No!" Xanatos gasped. At that point, Tai and the others came in.

"Your empire is in ruins, Xanatos. You failed." Tai told him.

Xanatos cried out in rage. "It's not fair! It's just not fair!"

"Join us." Ken offered. "I was like you, once. I believed in conquering the Digital World and its inhabitants. But, I realized it was all a game being played by an even greater evil. It was difficult, but I converted. You can do the same."

Xanatos looked up at them, as he gathered up DemiDevimon. "No! I'll never join you fools! Just you wait…I'll be back, with another army, even more powerful then before! Just you wait!" With that, he ran down a stairway, and fled.

"He'll come around." Davis said. "He'll get it soon enough."

"Yeah." Tai nodded. "For now, what say we go home?"   


In another part of the same area, in a small grove of trees, Xanatos promised revenge between sobs. "I'll destroy them." He promised himself. "I'll make them pay."

"You can not." Came a new voice. Xanatos turned to see a pair of red eyes in the forest. "However, I can."

"W-Who are you?" Xanatos asked fearfully.

The creature grinned, its smile appearing in the dark. "Your new partner." The creature then emerged from the grove. "You may call me…Diaboromon."   



	3. Story Three

CS03.html Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon- except for the Cerac, Xanatos and Alex characters.****

**Story Three: Encounter**

  


"So, you sure you don't want to come back with us?" Davis asked.

Ken nodded. "Wormmon and I will clean up any other bad guys. We'll turn in in a few hours."

Tai shot a glance at him. "You may need some help. Greymon and I will go with you."

"That won't be necessary." Ken replied. "Wormmon and I can handle this."

"It's not safe to be here by yourself." Tai was determined. "Either I'm coming with you, or you're not going."

Ken sighed. "Fine."

So, the four good guys headed off, looking around for any signs of Digimon. All of them had fled, apparently, but Digimon weren't the only scum in the forest.

"Welcome back, boys." Greeted a voice. Ken and Tai turned to see Xanatos and DemiDevimon, waving to them and laughing.

"Xanatos!" Tai growled. "Are you ready to lose again?"

"You'll have to catch me, first." Xanatos replied. With that, he and DemiDevimon high-tailed it through the forest.

"We can get them." Tai said simply. "Digi-volve, Agumon!"

"Agumon, Digi-volve to…" Agumon changed from an orange, lizard-like creature, to an even bigger, orange, lizard-like creature, only with a more dinosaur-like appearance, stripes, a horn, and too many other things. "Greymon!"

Tai, Ken, and Wormmon climbed onto Greymon, and sped off after Xanatos. It didn't take them very long to catch up, as they found Xanatos and DemiDevimon back where his old base was.

"You really are quite foolish." Xanatos told them. "You walked right into a trap."

"We're ready for your Digimon." Tai told him.

Xanatos smiled evilly. "Not this Digimon…" He turned to the mountain behind him. "Why not make yourself known?"

The mountain began to rumble and shake, as rocks fell off it. A sickening crack filled the air, as the mountain split in two. A large, dark creature stood within the wreckage.

It was mostly black, with long blonde hair, and horns, as well as long, extended arms and legs that ended in claws. Its body resembled that of a demon's, but it had another title.

"No…" Tai gasped in surprise. "Tell me it's not…"

"Diaboromon!" the creature replied.

Xanatos laughed again. "This is my new ally. He is a Mega level Digimon, which helps me gain the necessary power to conquer the Digital world. In exchange, I have given him you."

"You stole my victory." Diaboromon told Tai. "You took from me the glorious chaos of my plan. But, since I can not conquer the internet, I feel I will just conquer the Digital world. But, before I do, I think I'll take you two prisoner!"

"Not without a fight, you won't!" Tai replied. "Greymon, Digi-volve."

"You too, Wormmon." Ken told his Digimon.

"Greymon, Digi-volve to…" Greymon's body soon became full of robotic enhancements, on his arm, his legs, his chest, his head, as well as he grew a set of metallic wings on his back. The end result: "MetalGreymon!"

"Wormmon, Digi-volve to…" the tiny green worm changed into an even greener insect warrior, known only as: "Stingmon!"

"Let's get 'em!" Xanatos grinned. DemiDevimon digi-volved to Devimon, and the two devilish Digimon faced off against the good guys.

"I'll handle Devimon." Stingmon assured MetalGreymon. "Try to hold out."

MetalGreymon nodded. "Got it."

"Evil Wing!" Devimon charged, wing forward.

"Cable Crusher!" Diaboromon launched a long extending arm.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon slammed his energy blade into Devimon, sending the evil Digimon crashing against a rock.

"Mega Claw!" MetalGreymon launched his mechanical fist into Diaboromon's arm, stopping the attack. "Giga Blaster!"

MetalGreymon launched the twin missiles from his chest, right at Diaboromon.

"Web Wrecker!" Diaboromon's chest opened up, and he shot a blast of purple energy forward, which incinerated MetalGreymon's missiles, before slamming the Ultimate Digimon all the way back to Koromon.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon tried the attack, but was struck by the Cable Crusher, reverting back to Wormmon, unconscious.

Tai and Ken looked up as Diaboromon, Xanatos, and Devimon all approached.

"Are we dead?" Ken asked.

"Far from it." Diaboromon replied. "I wouldn't want you to die before the rest of your team did."

Tai's eyes dilated in horror. "You wouldn't."

Diaboromon grinned. "You are only the beginning. Soon, the others will fall, and we shall reign supreme, as it was meant to be!"

Ken and Tai looked at each other, and they knew that the horror had only begun…   



	4. Story Four

CS04.html Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon- except for the Cerac, Xanatos and Alex characters.   


  
****

**Story Four: The Glow of a Crest**

In the Digital world, two Digi-destined ran through a rough forest, their Digimon trailing just behind them.

"Hurry up!" one called. This one was male, wearing mostly black, with only a white shirt. He had a sword on his back, and long black hair. "He's gaining on us!"

"I…can't keep running…" the other Digi-destined was an exhausted female, wearing a white miniskirt and a multicolored top. She had long, pink hair.

"We have to try, Mimi…" the guy said. "We can't fight that thing!"

"No kidding." A yellow, worm-like Digimon agreed.

As they moved through the forest, their pursuer appeared before them, and they stopped in their tracks.

"There's nowhere left to run." The creature smiled. "CABLE CRUSHER!" It then launched one arm forward, which slammed into the male Digi-destined, and his Digimon, sending both of them crashing into a large tree, and falling to the ground unconscious.

Mimi was concerned for her friend, but decided it would be best to fight, so she pulled out her Digi-vice. As she was about to Digi-volve Palmon, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't try it, princess." Came a voice. "We wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Excellent work." The evil creature who had chased them emerged. "You are becoming more powerful every day, Xanatos."

"Soon, powerful enough to beat that ingrate Cerac." Xanatos snarled. He then tilted his head towards where the other guy had been flung. "What about the other Digi-destined?"

"Leave him. I hit him hard enough to kill a Rockmon."

"As you say, Diaboromon."   
  


"So, Tai and Ken didn't come back last night?" Davis asked.

Izzy nodded. "I was at the computer for hours. The Digi-port eventually closed, and I fell asleep, hence the keyboard-shaped wounds." Izzy pointed to his face, which was pressed inward.

"We'd better go in and look for them." Cerac voiced. "They may need help. Xanatos is a weakling, but he could very easily gain Digimon under his control."

"There's something not right about this." Kari replied. "No way Xanatos could've beaten those two. There is something else in the Digital world. Something evil. I can feel it."

"Wait a second…" Izzy said, looking at the computer. "A Digi-port just opened in America!"

"Mimi?" T.K. asked.

"I don't think so." Izzy answered. "I think its Alex."

"Alex?" Yolei gained hearts in her eyes. "Ooh, the handsome hunk is back!"

"Where's Michael, then?" Cody asked.

"He's not there. I only see one Digi-destined." Izzy scanned the computer screen. "That's funny."

"What's funny?" Cerac asked.

"The Digi-destined signature is gone. It's almost like…it disappeared."

"Oh, what can you do." Cody shrugged. "I think we should go in there and find Ken and Tai."

Davis nodded. "Let's go."

"Digi-port, Open!" Yolei activated the gate, and six of the seven Digi-destined flew into the Digital world, leaving Izzy at the computer as usual.

"I need to get a better role." Izzy muttered.   


In the Digital world, a search had begun. Cerac, who had been given a D-Terminal so he could communicate with the other Digi-destined, informed Davis that he and Ninjamon had not found anything.

"All clear over here, too." Davis replied simply. Cerac sighed, as he and Ninjamon cut through shrubs, continuing to search, when Yolei and Aquilamon appeared before them.

"Find anything?" Cerac asked.

Yolei shook her head. "Maybe Izzy was right. I don't know if they were even really here at all."

"Oh, they were here." Came a voice from the forest. "But, then they met me."

Cerac instantly drew his sword. "Who's there?" He demanded.

"Your worst nightmare." Was the reply. "CABLE CRUSHER!" A long arm shot through the bushes, which slammed into Cerac's chest, and slammed him into a tree.

Yolei, Aquilamon, and Ninjamon went to help Cerac, when the attacker revealed himself. He was mostly black, only with blonde-orange hair, and dark brown arms and legs. He looked pretty demon-like, with tilted horns and sharp teeth, the whole deal.

"Oh, my god…" Yolei realized who it was. "Diaboromon…"

The evil monster grinned. "Indeed. I assume you two are Digi-destined, and that makes you my enemy."

"How about taking enemies from all of us?" at that point, ExVeemon, Angewomon, Ankylomon, and MagnaAngemon showed up.

"You want to battle?" Diaboromon asked. "Very well. My comrade and I will make short work of you."

Xanatos and Devimon walked in, grinning.

"We can still beat them." ExVeemon told the others. "I will handle Devimon."

Cerac lifted himself. "I'm fighting that freak, too." He glanced at Diaboromon. "I owe you for the cheap shot."

Diaboromon grinned. "I'll give you a few more."

Cerac shot at Diaboromon. "I've heard enough." He slashed the sword forward, straight into Diaboromon's shoulder.

The evil Digimon growled in pain for a moment, before throwing Cerac away like a rag doll.

"You'll pay for that!" Ninjamon promised. "Koga Star!"

"Tail Hammer!"

"Blast Rings!"

"Magna Blade!"

"Heaven's Charm!"

"V-Laser!"

All six attacks slammed into Diaboromon and Devimon, knocking the Digimon from their feet, and slamming into the ground.

"We won't be defeated by these fools." Devimon said to himself. "Evil Wing!" He slapped ExVeemon and Aquilamon with his black wings, striking them away.

"Web Wrecker!" Diaboromon launched a beam of energy from his chest, which slammed Ninjamon and MagnaAngemon away. He then used Cable Crusher to push back Angewomon and Ankylomon.

"This isn't going very well." ExVeemon called.

"No kidding." Ankylomon agreed.

"Your time is over, Digi-destined." Diaboromon promised.

Cerac climbed up after Diaboromon's attack. Great, he thought, We're up against an unstoppable demon, and worse yet, I'm gonna' get beaten again by Xanatos! If only there was something I could do.

Cerac clenched his sword. "Take this, you demon!" He then flung the blade at Diaboromon, striking the creatures other shoulder.

"I've had just about enough of you." Diaboromon growled, as he shot his arm at Cerac. But, surprisingly, the new Digi-destined leaped over the attack, and began pummeling Diaboromon's arm. Diaboromon growled at this, as he shot the energy blast from his chest, as Cerac dodged again.

"He can't win." Davis said to himself. "Why is he still fighting?"

"He's got the same spirit Alex had." Kari thought. "He's truly an inspiration."

Immediately after she said this, Cerac's crest began to glow. Everyone looked as Ninjamon rose from the wreckage of the battle.

"Ninjamon?" Aquilamon asked.

"I feel very unusual." Ninjamon said to himself. "It's almost like I'm gonna…"

"DIGI-VOLVE!" Cerac cried, lifting his crest.

"Ninjamon, Digi-volve to…" Ninjamon's Digivolution was unusual. Normally, when Digimon Digi-volve, they become a great deal larger. In this case, he became smaller. He changed from a ninja, into a tiny, pink-furred, six-winged, spear wielding creature, known as: "Piximon!"

Diaboromon and Devimon looked at the creature. "Don't worry." Devimon assured. "That little midget can't beat us."

'Kick it Up' began to play from the radio, as Piximon shot at the two Digimon.

"Wanna' bet?" he asked, before lifting his weapon. "Pixie Spear!" He shot forth at incredible speeds, striking Devimon quickly, and returning to his original position.

"Cable Crusher!" Diaboromon extended his arm.

"Pit Bomb!" Piximon then unleashed a small, winged creature, which slammed into Diaboromon's chest, and exploding.

"Aagh! You'll pay for that!" Diaboromon promised, lifting himself again.

"CONFUSION STORM!" Piximon sent his spear forward, creating a multicolored vortex, which slammed into both Digimon, attacking them with physical and mental energy.

"I can't…take it!" Devimon cried out. "We must withdraw!"

Diaboromon growled. "You've won this round, Digi-destined. You won't be so lucky next time." With that, Diaboromon extended his arm, and fled through the trees, while Xanatos and Devimon escaped into the air.

After that happened, Piximon, and every other Digimon for that matter, reverted back to their Rookie forms (or Champion, in Gatomon's case), as the humans congratulated each other. Cerac lifted his sword, spun it around, and quickly sheathed it.

"You ought to be more careful." Mushroomon told Cerac. "You could put an eye out with that thing."   


Meanwhile, Diaboromon had his plan set into motion. As Xanatos and DemiDevimon watched, Diaboromon screamed before splitting in two, and forming an exact copy of himself. It turned to the original Diaboromon, awaiting orders.

"Infest the Digi-port." Diaboromon commanded. "See to it those Digi-destined don't leave." The copy nodded, and headed off.

"Are you sure about this?" Xanatos asked.

"Are you kidding?" Diaboromon replied. "Now, I have these six Digi-destined as a bargaining chip. Though, their number doesn't matter. Because soon…I will have revenge on all of them…"   



	5. Story Five

CS05.html Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon- except for the Cerac, Xanatos and Alex characters.   


  
****

**Story Five: Race against Time**

  
  


Izzy sat at his computer, reading an e-mail from the other Digi-destined. It stated that their fears had been confirmed: Diaboromon had returned. As Izzy was about to reply, his screen went blank, and was replaced with Diaboromon's image.

"Do you like playing games?" Diaboromon asked, straight through the computer. "Well, I do. How about a little game of…havoc? I want you Digi-destined to know…I have once again conquered the internet. But, more so then that, I have control of your Digi-port. The other Digi-destined can not leave."

"Oh, really?" Izzy asked. "Then, I guess we'll have to go into the net after you."

Diaboromon grinned. "Excellent. I am eager to battle, so what say we take things up a notch? You have thirty minutes. If you don't stop me within that time, this Digi-port, and every other Digi-port are closed permanently. Good luck…hahahaha."

Izzy watched Diaboromon flicker off the screen. He then quickly typed an e-mail to the Digi-destined.

"We've got mail from Izzy." Davis said. "He says Diaboromon's in the internet! He's blocking the Digi-port, and we have 30 minutes until he closes it permanently!"

"Does he suggest we do anything?" Cody asked.

"He says we should contact Gennai. According to Izzy, he'll be here shortly." Kari read off Davis' D-Terminal.

"Sorry I took so long." At that point, a formerly old, now young man entered. "Izzy claims that Diaboromon's threatening the internet again. He's asked me to send you and your Digimon in to go battle him."

"Sound's great. When do we leave?" Davis asked.

"Well, that's the problem. I only have enough power to send three humans and three Digimon at one time. After that, it'll take 25 minutes to recharge, which will only give you enough time to send a group of three."

"Okay, who's going?" Davis asked.

"That should be obvious." Yolei replied. "Cerac, Kari, and T.K. will go. They're the only ones with Ultimate level Digimon. They'll stand a better chance."

"Yolei's right." Cody agreed. "You three will go."

"All right." Gennai turned to the chosen three. "Your destination has allready been imprinted, and that's inside the Digi-port computer system. You'll automatically be taken there. It'll take about four minutes for you to arrive. Are you ready?"

"Yes." T.K. nodded. "We're ready."

"Wait, we'd better Digi-volve first." Cerac suggested. "Diaboromon's pretty fast, and it takes too long for us to Digi-volve."

"I agree." Kari said simply. She turned to her Digimon partner. "Ready, Gatomon?"

"As I'll ever be." Gatomon nodded.

"Mushroomon, Digi-volve to…" Mushroomon began the three, as he changed from his mushroom form into that of a warrior Digimon clothed in armor and scarf, bearing a sword on his back. "Ninjamon!"

"Patamon, Digi-volve to…" Patamon changed from a small, winged, hamster-like creature into a humanoid, six-winged angel Digimon, bearing a rod in one hand. "Angemon."

"Gatomon, Digi-volve to…" Gatomon changed into her ultimate form, very similar to Patamon's, only female, otherwise known as: "Angewomon."

"If you would, please enter those teleporters." Gennai requested, indicating three large platforms, which they headed over to. "Now, sit back, and enjoy the ride." With that, Gennai hit a switch somewhere, and the six disappeared in a flash of light.

"I'm supposed to be the leader." Davis muttered. "How come I never get to do any real fighting?"   


In the internet connection to the Digi-port, the three Digi-destined and their Digimon flew through a complex system of tunnels, all leading into the information super highway. Ironically, there was no 'highway' as they simply floated through tunnels composed of digital information.

"How much further?" Cerac called to T.K.

T.K. checked his watch. "About two more minutes." He looked down at Angemon. "Do you think we should Digi-volve again?"

"Only if necessary." Angemon replied. "At the moment, neither I nor Ninjamon have enough energy to Digi-volve."

"We're approaching our destination." Kari told them. T.K. checked his watch. She was right, as only 30 seconds remained. They went by surprisingly quick, as they enter a large room, which had several platforms floating within it. A large timer floated above them, which read '24:32' and was slowly going down. Diaboromon sat admist the platforms, clearly waiting for the Digi-destined.

"So good of you to come." Diaboromon greeted. "I have been waiting for a chance to destroy you, and here it is."

"I don't think so." Ninjamon replied. "Koga Star!" He then chucked a few ninja stars at Diaboromon, smacking the devilish creature upside the head.

Diaboromon quickly recovered, and he opened his chest. "Web Wrecker!" He fired the blast of energy from his chest, but Ninjamon leaped to avoid it.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon shot a blast of energy from his hand. Diaboromon extended his arm, and grabbed onto the side of the web-created area. He swung away, with just enough time to avoid the attack.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon followed it up with a series of hand motions, and she sent forth a blast of multicolored energy. Diaboromon was fast, but was caught by the side of the blast, leaving a sign on his shoulder.

"No way I'm letting those Digimon have all the fun." Cerac said, as he drew his sword. "Yo! Devil guy! Bring it on!"

Diaboromon turned to Cerac. "You wish to battle again?"

"Sure thing!" Cerac shot at Diaboromon, with every intention of defeating him.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" at that point, Cerac was intercepted, as Xanatos and Devimon leaped in, seemingly from out of nowhere.

"You!" T.K. snarled. "Get him, Angemon!"

"Angel Staff!" Angemon began swinging his rod around, and began pummeling Devimon with it.

"Cable Crusher!" Diaboromon intervened, as he shot his arm forward, slamming Angemon against a 'wall'.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shot a spear of light from her bow, which struck Diaboromon, sending the unidentified Digimon crashing into one of the floating platforms.

"Death Claw!" Devimon shot at Angewomon, claw poised for attack.

"That's no way to treat a lady!" Ninjamon called. "Ninja Blade!" He slashed his sword at Devimon, striking the devil away.

"I think we can take them." Angemon told the others. "Ready to Digi-volve, Ninjamon?"

The ninja Digimon nodded. "As I'll ever be."

"Just Digi-volve!" Cerac called.

"Ninjamon, Digi-volve to…" Ninjamon shrunk into the small, pink-furred, six-winged, spear-wielding ultimate Digimon that everyone loved. "Piximon!"

"Angemon, Digi-volve to…" Angemon changed from his usual angel form, into an armor-clad warrior, holding an energy blade on one wrist gauntlet, as well as a number of other useful tools. Looking overall really cool, Angemon had emerged as: "MagnaAngemon."

"Let's get him." MagnaAngemon said simply.

"Pit Bomb!" Piximon flung a small, winged creature from his spear, which exploded onto Devimon, sending the evil Digimon crashing straight through a platform.   
  
"Let's get the other one." Angewomon suggested.

"Try me! Cable Crusher!" Diaboromon extended his arms once again. "After all, only fifteen more seconds until victory is mine!"

The humans gasped, and looked over at the clock. Indeed, it was counting down.

13…

Caught by surprise, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon were slammed by the Cable Crusher, held against the wall.

10…

Devimon began to attack Piximon, holding the little creature.

8…

Cerac charged forward, hoping to attack Diaboromon in enough time. T.K. and Kari followed behind him.

6…

Xanatos leapt in the way, tackling Cerac into T.K., knocking all of them down.

4…

Everyone watched helplessly, as Diaboromon and Xanatos began to laugh insanely.

3…

Everyone soon became aware of a new presence, as a darkened figure leaped from behind Diaboromon.

2…

Then, with less than a second to spare, a sword appeared, straight through Diaboromon's head.

"Connection…terminated." Whispered a voice from behind Diaboromon. The monstrosity fell down, leaving a dark warrior in his place.

"Oh, my god…" T.K. whispered, as he realized who it was.

"Alex?"   
**__**

**_To Be Continued…_**   



	6. Story Six

CS06.html Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon- except for the Cerac, Xanatos and Alex characters.

**Story Six: Returns**

  


As Kari had said, their departed friend, and his Digimon, Kunemon, stood on a platform, amongst the remains of Diaboromon. Xanatos and Devimon used the opportunity to split, and the other Digimon de-Digivolved, leaving the Digi-destined face to face. 

"Don't act so surprised." Alex stated simply. "I've saved you on many occasions, Kari. This is just a walk in the park for me." 

Kari walked up to him. "We missed you so much." As it seemed she was about to embrace him, he moved back. 

"We have no time for reminiscing." Alex told them. "We must pursue our enemies." 

"What are you talking about?" Cerac asked. "Diaboromon is dead!" 

Alex shook his head. "I destroyed a copy. We prevented his actions here, but even now, he is winning the battle. You see, Diaboromon and Xanatos planned this whole thing. Their goal was to send you after Diaboromon's copy, you exact three, leaving the others without Ultimates. Our friends are being beaten as we speak." 

"Then, we need to go help them!" T.K. was about to exit when Alex grabbed onto him. 

"No. It wouldn't matter if you left now or not." Alex sighed. "Diaboromon has all ready beaten them. However, he has done this to draw the other Digi-destined inward. Your friends Matt, Sora, and Joe, are about to enter the Digi-world to battle him." 

"How do you know all this?" Kari asked. 

"I was given insight." Alex replied simply. "Now, I must take my leave." 

"What?" T.K. asked. "You're back for a few seconds, and now you take off? Just like that?" 

"I am going to America." Alex explained. "I must get our only other active team member: Willis." 

"Jeez, man!" Cerac rubbed his head. "How many Digi-destined are there?" 

"Almost a hundred last I checked." Alex replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me." With that, he and Kunemon disappeared into the internet. 

"Alex…" Kari whispered. 

"What's a matter?" Cerac asked T.K. "She like that guy or something?" 

T.K. snarled a reply. "Everyone likes her." 

Cerac looked at Kari. "Well, now that you mention it, she is kinda'-" T,K. grabbed him around the neck. 

"Do us all a favor, and shut up, okay?"   


Later, the three Digi-destined emerged from the internet, and found their friends lying amongst the wreckage on the ground, their Digimon beaten as well. They went and tended to the others, Cerac to Davis, Kari to Yolei, and T.K. to Cody. Their Digimon helped them as well, and they walked towards the Digi-port, to find Matt, Sora, Joe, Garurumon, Birdramon, and Ikkakumon all waiting for them. 

"Okay, what happened?" Matt asked. "Did you guys defeat Diaboromon?" 

"If anything, we just slowed him down." T.K. replied. "We destroyed one of his copies, and the real him almost took out our friends." 

"Almost is an understatement." Everyone turned, to see Xanatos and Devimon standing near the Digi-port, grinning widely. 

"You're Xanatos, right?" Matt asked. "The kid who keeps messing with us?" 

"And surely you wouldn't forget me." Diaboromon them emerged from the trees behind Xanatos, grinning widely. "After all, I destroyed those three." 

"Well, here's three you won't destroy!" Matt promised. "Get him!" 

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon unleashed a large blast of blue energy from his mouth. 

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon launched a number of horns from his head, which exploded outward into missiles. 

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon flapped upwards, and sent a storm of fireballs raining down. 

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon sent out a blast of energy from his fist. 

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon launched from her bow an arrow composed of light. 

"Ninja Blade!" Ninjamon directed the slash at Devimon, as the other attacks hit Diaboromon. Both evil Digimon endured the attacks however, laughing insanely. 

"Web Wrecker!" Diaboromon laughed, launching a huge beam of energy from his chest, which struck the five Champion Digimon, causing Garurumon and Ikkakumon to de-Digivolve into Gabumon and Gomamon. Birdramon and Ninjamon had been hit, but were not badly hurt, while Angemon was merely signed by the blast. Angewomon, on the other hand, had lifted up to attack. 

"Heaven's-" she began, when Devimon popped up. 

"I think not! Evil Wing!" Devimon then struck Angewomon, sending her crashing to the ground. 

"Enough of this!" Matt cried out. "Gabumon, Warp-Digivolve!" 

The Digimon obeyed the order. "Gabumon, Warp-Digivolve to…" Gabumon passed its Champion and Ultimate stages, emerging as a metal-plated, flying, savage wolf Mega Digimon. "MetalGarurumon!" 

Diaboromon smiled. "Ah, my old foe. So good to see you again. A pity I must destroy you. CABLE CRUSHER!" he launched his massive arm outwards. 

"Giga Missile!" MetalGarurumon's chest opened, and a large missile shot from it, exploding against Diaboromon, sending him tumbling backwards. 

"Ingrate!" Diaboromon roared, angry. 

"Allow me to even the score!" Devimon flapped up. "Touch of Evil!" He extended one hand forward, sending waves of dark energy straight towards MetalGarurumon's mind. 

"Hand of Fate!" Devimon was then blasted away by Angemon's attack. However, the distraction gave Diaboromon enough time to send out another Cable Crusher, this time, slamming MetalGarurumon straight back to its In-Training form of Tsunomon. 

"Keep fighting!" Cerac encouraged. 

"Koga Star!" Ninjamon launched a set of ninja stars forward, but was surprised to see them intercepted by a new attacker. 

"Minotaur Gattling!" a storm of bullets shot into the fray, cutting the ninja stars apart. Everyone turned, stunned, to see Minotarumon enter the fray. 

"What the…what are you doing?" Matt demanded. 

"Serving the true ruler of the Digital world." Minotarumon explained. "Did you really think I was good? You fools never realized I merely wanted to restore chaos to this land. I made good with Diaboromon after I plugged him back in." 

Diaboromon smiled. "Indeed he did. Now, we three have formed a great alliance. None can defeat our combined might." 

"We can." T.K. promised them. 

"Wanna' bet?" Minotarumon asked. "Try dodging this…Dark Side Quake!" He slammed his massive metal arm into the ground, forming a large crack. The ground began to split apart, as some of the Digimon fell through, becoming injured. 

"Death Claw!" Devimon extended his arm, striking Angemon. The angel Digimon fell unconscious, reverting back to his Rookie stage of Patamon. 

"Earthquake Drill!" Minotarumon's mechanical arm began to spin wildly, as he upper-cutted Ninjamon, sending him back to his Mushroomon form. 

"They're too powerful!" Gomamon said. 

"We must withdraw." Birdramon agreed. 

"Hurry!" Kari said, hoisting up Yolei. "Back to the Digi-port!" Cerac and T.K. picked up Davis and Cody, and ran towards the advanced computer system they used to enter the Digital world. 

"Don't let them escape!" Xanatos cried. 

"Minotaur Gattling!" Minotarumon launched a torrent of bullets after the Digi-destined, but they were deflected by Birdramon's Meteor Wing. 

"We're almost there!" Cerac told the others, as he pointed his Digi-vice at the computer. "Digi-port, open!" With that, he, Davis, Mushroomon, and Veemon all went in. Kari, Yolei, and their Digimon followed, as T.K. and the others approached the Digi-port. 

"Cable Crusher!" Diaboromon launched his arm, faster than the Digi-destined could run. It slammed into the computer console, breaking it apart, and severing their connection to the real world.   
  
T.K., Cody, Sora, Joe, and Matt all turned, their beaten Digimon watching as their enemies approached. "No…"   


Izzy leapt away from the computer, as Cerac, Davis, Kari, Yolei, and their Digimon all crashed onto the carpet of the computer lab. They rose weakly, Davis and Yolei starting to gain consciousness. 

"Huh?" Izzy wondered. "Where are the others?" 

"Wait…where's T.S.?" Davis asked wearily. "And why are there five Izzys?" 

"You mean…they didn't make it out?" Cerac asked, looking at the computer in surprise. "No…" 

"Diaboromon has captured them." Izzy explained. "He's taken them to the same place he has the other Digi-destined…at INFINITY MOUNTAIN?" 

"Infinity Mountain?" Kari asked. 

"It's a place back on File Island." Izzy explained. "It seems as though Diaboromon has our friends locked up in Devimon's old castle. A convenient place, considering the Digimon alliance." 

"We have to get him!" Davis said, heading towards the computer. 

"No." Izzy told Davis, holding him back. "They're too powerful, and you're in no shape to battle them. We have to wait until Alex and Willis get back. Because, as of now, we seven are the only hope." 

"What about the others' parents?" Yolei asked. "Aren't they worried?" 

"I can assure you they are." Izzy nodded. "I told them that their kids got locked up in their schools. The excuse has held up for the past three days, but I don't know how it can last." 

"It'll have to." Cerac replied simply. "We've got to defeat Diaboromon. We have to save the Digital world!"   


Back at Infinity Mountain, Minotarumon tossed Matt, Sora, Joe, T.K., Cody and their Digimon into the holding cells with the other Digi-destined. 

"You'll never get away with this!" Tai told Minotarumon. "The others will rescue us!" 

"I'm counting on it." Diaboromon said as he appeared. "Minotarumon, Xanatos and I shall watch over these miscreants." 

"All right." Minotarumon nodded. "What do you want me to do?" 

"Yeah, boss, what's the plan?" DemiDevimon asked as he and Xanatos walked in. 

"Minotarumon, go to Colorado, where Willis lives. Destroy him and that Alex fellow. Those two pose the largest threat." Diaboromon explained. "Leave no one alive." 

Minotarumon bowed. "As you command." 

Diaboromon smiled as he left. "Yes. All that remains now…are seven Digi-destined. They will fall as well. And then, we shall rule this world!" 

Diaboromon laughed maniacally, while Xanatos grinned. The captive Digi-destined sat in a great deal of shock and fear, aware that the worst…was yet to come…   
  



	7. Story Seven

CS07.html Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon- except for the Cerac, Xanatos and Alex characters.   


**Story Seven: Male Bonding**

  


In the golden fields of Colorado, there was quite a scene going on, that looked rather out-of-place. A young man wearing mostly black, with long, dark hair, and a sword in a scabbard across his back, as well as a yellow, worm-like creature, were walking through the plants, searching for the home of one of their fellow Digi-destined.

"Willis?" Alex called. "Willis?"

"Yo! Human guy!" Kunemon called.

The two were unaware of a large, brown creature watching them from the larger portion of wheat and long grass. It was not happy that some new people had entered its territory. And it certainly wasn't about to let them pass.

"Howling Destroyer!" came the cry from the bushes, as a large blast of sound waves shot forward, knocking over a surprised Alex and Kunemon.

Alex looked at his D-Terminal. "Haven't tried this in a while…"

Kunemon nodded. "Let's do it."

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Alex called out. The Digi-Egg of Darkness flowed from his D-Terminal, appearing in his hand.

"Kunemon, Armor-Digivolve to…" Kunemon merged with the Digi-egg, forming a powerful Champion Digimon. His body became mostly humanoid, a dark brown color, with clear wings, as well as sharp claws and mandibles. Overall looking really cool, Kunemon had reached a powerful form. "Insectmon!"

The large, brown creature leapt from the long grass, revealing itself. It had a very simian appearance, with dark, shaggy fur, as well as sharp, human-like hands and feet. It seemed to smile in an unusual, most likely arrogant manner.

"Koko Crusher." The creature said simply, as its body stretched upwards, revealing a row of cannons on its chest. It launched a torrent of projectiles forward, but Insectmon protected its body with its hard skin.

"Darkness Claw!" Insectmon swung its large hand, striking the creature away, sending it crashing hard into the ground.

"Cable Crusher!" the creature switched strategies, as its arm shot at Insectmon, much like Diaboromon. However, Insectmon dodged it.   
  
As Insectmon was about to launch a counter-attack, a cry penetrated the area. "Wait!" All three turned to see a blonde-haired boy running towards them. A small, green creature was running at his side. "Don't hurt Endigomon!"

"Endigomon?" Alex asked.

The kid nodded. "Endigomon here is one of my Digimon. The one next to me is Terriermon."

"H-hello." The little Digimon replied shyly.

"And I'm Willis." The kid explained. "Who are you? You don't look like the other five kids I met."

"My name is Alex." Alex explained, while Insectmon de-Digivolved into Kunemon. "I'm a Digi-destined, like you, only I come from New Jersey. You see, the world is in danger."

"Danger?" Willis asked. "Danger from what?"

"Diaboromon." Alex replied simply.

Willis was surprised. "Diaboromon? But, I thought Omnimon destroyed him years ago!"

Alex nodded. "I heard about that. But, apparently, Neomon's machine did work, and Diaboromon has been brought back to life."

"Who's Neomon?" Willis asked.

"Neomon was an evil Digimon who brought back some of the greatest foes ever seen. His ultimate goal was to restore Diaboromon, but I thought Tai had stopped him." Alex explained. "Clearly, I was wrong."

"I see…" Willis nodded. "So, are the Digi-destined asking me to go to Japan?"

Alex nodded again. "Yeah. They want you to help them defeat Diaboromon."

Willis shrugged. "Just as long as I get to hang around those cute girls again."

Alex sighed. "Yeah, whatever. Let's just get going." As he turned back towards the direction of the Digi-port, a dark-brown blur shot in front of him. "Endigomon…"

"Wrong, sucker." Alex turned, in time to see a massive mechanical arm strike his face, sending him flying.

"Minotarumon?!" Kunemon said in surprise, as Alex crashed into the wheat.

"Who are you?" Willis demanded.

"As the worm said, I am Minotarumon, Diaboromon's top agent. My mission is to destroy both of you." The evil Digimon explained. He pointed his mechanical arm forward. "Now, make this easy on yourself, and die!"

"Get him, Terriermon!" Willis commanded.

"You too, Kunemon!" Alex said as he dug himself out of the wheat.

"Tiny Blast!" Terriermon launched a ball of green energy from his mouth, which bounced off Minotarumon's shoulder.

"Electric Thread!" Kunemon launched a small tangle of electrical power from its mouth, lightly shocking Minotarumon.

"Minotaur Gattling!" Minotarumon sent out a stream of bullets, which Kunemon and Terriermon dodged with a lot of skill.

"You call that gattling?" Willis asked. "Show him, Terriermon!"

"Terriermon, Digi-volve to…" Terriermon grew in size, becoming something of an army-trained rabbit. His skin was still green, only somewhat darker, with a few patches of white. He was now wearing denim pants, and had a machine gun for each arm. Overall, he looked pretty cool. "Gargomon!"

"You'd better Digi-volve to." Alex suggested.

"Right. Kunemon, Digi-volve to…" Kunemon shifted from an insect Digimon into a large, ninja warrior, clad in armor and waving a large sword. "Musyamon."

'Run Around' by Jasan Radford began to play from the radio that appeared out of nowhere, as Musyamon and Gargomon went on the offensive.

"Gargo Cannon!" Gargomon launched a stream of bullets from his arms, which Minotarumon took, receiving little real damage.

"Shogun Sword!" Musyamon sliced down with his blade, but Minotarumon blocked the attack with his arm.

"Earthquake Drill!" Minotarumon's mechanical arm shifted gears, and began to drill into Musyamon at high speed.

"Body Pummel!" Taking advantage of the distraction, Gargomon leapt in, and began to wallop Minotarumon with its cannon arms.

Willis turned to his other Digimon. "You too, Endigomon." The Digimon nodded, as it began to glow.

"Endigomon, Digi-volve to…" Endigomon grew in size, but also slimmed down, gaining a whitish coat, as well as long, gray appendages. It resembled a rabbit, only humanoid, and a lot cooler looking. "Antylamon."

"Glad to see you made it." Gargomon told his brother.

Antylamon did not reply, but pushed out his arms. "Arm Bomber!" The ground began to shoot upwards, as it slammed into Minotarumon, sending him crashing into the ground.

Minotarumon lifted himself. "Dark Side Quake!" He then slammed his robotic fist into the ground, sending a large split of ground at the three Digimon.

Musyamon leapt to one side, and Gargomon followed. Antylamon, however, ran towards the shift, and began to defy gravity by running along the walls of the split ground.

Alex and Willis were drinking lemonade and playing cards as the battle progressed. "Cool Digimon, dude." Alex said. "Got any threes?"

"Go fish."

Back in the battle, Antylamon floated infront of Minotarumon. "Meditation Curse." A circle of energy shot from around his body, sending Minotarumon crashing back, now seriously hurt.

"I'll destroy every last one of you!" Minotarumon promised, pointing his robotic arm out. "I'm putting quite a bit of energy into this shot. Not even you three can stop this!"   


"Um...I fold." Alex tossed his cards down, and ran into battle. "Guys, attack him!"

"Gargo Cannon!" Gargomon launched stream after stream of bullets at Minotarumon.

"Arm Bomber!" Antylamon again uplifted the ground.

"Shogun Sword!" Musyamon cried, leaping at the minotaur, blade extended.

"Transcendent Sword!" Alex followed, right beside Musyamon.

Gargomon and Antylamon's attacks hit first, weakening Minotarumon. Then, in perfect synchronization, Alex and Musyamon slashed down through Minotarumon, appearing behind him. They then spun their swords around, still synchronized, and sheathed them. Minotarumon then crashed to the ground, as his Digital information was scattered. The Digimon all de-Digivolved, leaving Kunemon, Terriermon, and Endigomon in their place.

"I always wanted to kill you." Alex said, as he took Kunemon onto his arm. "You da' mon."

"No, you da' mon." Kunemon replied.

Willis walked over with his two Digimon. "We're ready to go."

Alex nodded. "All right. But, remember. We're in for the fight of our lives."   


At Infinity Mountain, Diaboromon cursed to himself. "Blast! Still those Digi-destined counter me."

"Five of them are coming as we speak." Xanatos told him.

Diaboromon nodded. "Then, prepare, my partner." He turned towards the direction of his approaching foes. "Prepare…   



	8. Story Eight

CS08.html Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon- except for the Cerac, Xanatos and Alex characters.   


  
****

**Story Eight: Apocalypse Now**

  


The Digi-destined were all quite edgy. They knew that this would be the final battle against Diaboromon. However, with their lack of teammates, and very few Ultimate level Digimon at their disposal, it would be a struggle just to confront Diaboromon and Xanatos.

"Where are Alex and Willis?" Davis asked, as he flew on ExVeemon towards Infinity Mountain. "Whenever they show up will be fine with me."

"I know what you mean." Yolei called as she rode on Aquilamon, Kari and Gatomon behind her.

"Don't lose your focus." Izzy called, as he and Cerac rode on Kabuterimon. "This definitely isn't going to be easy."

"No kidding." Cerac agreed.

"I see the castle!" Kari called to the others, as a small fortress appeared on a ledge of the massive mountain.

"This is it." Davis said simply. "Everyone who can Digi-volve, do it."

"Ready, Kari?" Yolei asked.

"Mm hm." Kari replied simply. Their two Digi-vices glowed briefly, and shot blasts of energy into their Digimon, signaling a fusion.

"Aquilamon!" "Gatomon!" the two Digimon called out, and then, together, said: "DNA Digi-volve to…" Their bodies merged together, forming a more human-like Digimon, with red feathers and white fur, as well as a visor over its face. "Silphymon!"

"Ninjamon, Digi-volve to…" Ninjamon changed from its slightly overweight warrior appearance, into a small, six-winged, spear-wielding Digimon. "Piximon!"

"Kabuterimon, Digi-volve to…" Kabuterimon grew in size as well, as its skin became a hard red color. It now resembled a warrior beetle, and, because of its sheer appearance, it was called: "MegaKabuterimon!"

The Digi-destined were approaching the castle, when Devimon popped out of nowhere to confront them.

"This is as far as you go." Devimon told them. "If you want to go any further, you'll have to defeat me first."

"That'll be no problem." Silphymon replied. "Static Force!" It then flung a ball of composed energy at Devimon, who managed to dodge in just enough time.

"Evil Wing!" Devimon began to brutally attack Silphymon.

"He's too fast for us!" Cerac agreed.

"Not for me." Piximon flapped in. "Confusion Storm!" Piximon then created a multicolored vortex from his spear, which shot at Devimon, entrapping the devil Digimon within its energies.

"Gah! Not this again!" Devimon cried out.

"Static Force!" Silphymon again flung the ball of energy at Devimon.

"V-Laser!" ExVeemon launched a blast of power from his chest.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon followed it up with a blast of energy from his horn.

"Gah! Enough!" They then realized Devimon broke the bonds, and leaped away from the attacks. "Xanatos, we can't win here!"

Xanatos, who was on the ground, nodded, and called up: "Forget this, Diaboromon! We're outta' here!" Devimon tucked Xanatos into his arm, and they flew away, abandoning the castle.

"Xanatos called up." Cerac said. "Diaboromon must not be in the castle!"

Izzy nodded. "MegaKabuterimon and I will free the others. You guys have to stop Diaboromon."

"Right." Davis nodded. "C'mon!" Cerac joined Davis and ExVeemon, as the four Digi-destined shot up towards the top of Infinity Mountain. Sure enough, the evil Digimon stood, waiting for them.

"It seems Xanatos has failed me." Diaboromon muttered. "No matter. I will destroy the Digital world myself."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Davis said, as the Digi-destined came up. Their Digimon set them on the ground before turning to face Diaboromon.

"So, you want to play, huh?" Diaboromon asked. "Excellent." He lifted up his arms. "Let's play."

"Static Force!" Silphymon flung a ball of energy at Diaboromon.

"V-Laser!" ExVeemon launched a blast of energy from his chest.

"Pit Bomb!" Piximon flung a large, winged projectile at Diaboromon.

"Web Wrecker!" Diaboromon opened up his chest, and launched a huge blast of energy, which easily stopped the Digimon's attacks, as well as did damage to all three of them.

"It's like we thought." Yolei said. "We'll need a miracle to win this fight!"

"Somebody call for a miracle?" everyone looked up, to see Gargomon and Antylamon dropping from the sky. Alex, Willis and Cyclonemon leaped in as well, clearly they had climbed the mountain.

"I will destroy every last one of you!" Diaboromon promised. "Cable Crusher!" It launched its two arms forward, one at Antylamon, and one at Gargomon.

"Gargo Cannon!" Gargomon launched a stream of bullets from its arms, stopping Diaboromon's arm in its tracks.

"Meditation Curse." Antylamon launched a blue circle of energy, which also stopped Diaboromon's arm.

"Hyper Heat!" Cyclonemon launched a blast of flame from one hand, torching Diaboromon's right foot.

Diaboromon growled. "I'm not beat yet. Cable Crusher!" He again extended his arms.

"Pit Bomb!" Piximon launched the winged bomb forward, and watched it exploded on Diaboromon's arm.

"Static Force!" Silphymon then launched a burst of energy at Diaboromon's other arm, preventing further attack.

Diaboromon screamed out in rage. "I will defeat all of you!" He opened up his chest. "WEB WRECKER!"

"Darkness Beam!" Cyclonemon then launched a blast of dark energy forward, stopping the attack.   
  
"Face the facts, Diaboromon!" Davis told him. "You're beaten!"

"I am never beaten." Diaboromon replied. "TOTAL ANNIHILATION!" Diaboromon threw up his arms, and huge bursts of energy began to erupt out of Infinity Mountain, as well as out of his body. "I will destroy all of you!"

" C'mon, Cerac!" Alex called as he drew his sword.

"Yeah." Cerac agreed, as the two charged at Diaboromon.

"Cable Crusher!" Diaboromon shot his arms outward, which slammed Alex and Cerac hard into the wall, leaving them unconscious.

" I'll teach you to mess with my pal!" Cyclonemon shot at Diaboromon, only to be met by a Cable Crusher in his face.

"Cerac!" Piximon shot towards his friend, but was blasted away by Diaboromon's Web Wrecker.

"Static Force!" Silphymon launched a blast of energy from its joined hands.

"Cable Crusher!" Diaboromon launched its arms forth, striking Silphymon with enough force that they reverted back into Pururumon and Salamon.

"Gargo Cannon!" Gargomon unleashed a stream of bullets forward.

"Arm Bomber!" Antylamon then sent out its arms, and began to uplift the ground. However, by doing this, it inadvertedly hit an energy pocket, which erupted into both Digimon, causing them to revert back into Endigomon and Terriermon, both of them unconscious on the ground.

"Ex Punch!" ExVeemon then attempted to attack Diaboromon, but was struck away by Cable Crusher, and reverted back to its DemiVeemon form. Now, no one was left to face Diaboromon.

"Well, this is it." Yolei muttered. "It was nice knowing you guys…"

"Wait!" Kari said. "Look!" Alex's and Cerac's crests and Digi-vices were beginning to glow, as Cyclonemon and Piximon, the only remaining Digimon, lifted themselves.

"The time…is now." Cyclonemon said simply, as energy shot from Alex's Digi-vice and into its body. Re-energized, it called out its name: "CYCOLNEMON!"

A similar reaction occurred with Piximon, as energy from Cerac's Digi-vice shot into its body. It, too, then called out: "PIXIMON!"

Then, together, they proclaimed: "DNA Digi-volve to…" They then merged together, forming one super being. It had six wings on its back, as well as a long tail sticking out of its body. Its feet were now in large shoes, and its body had some form of armor covering other areas, including the arms, shoulders, chest, and head. In one massive arm it held a spear, a great deal larger than Piximon's. On one shoulder was a spiked pad, much like the one Cyclonemon wore. Its mask was dark brown, with three horns sticking out at either end. A large visor appeared across its eyes, and a helmet covered the rest of its head. The final result, was a fusion warrior Digimon known as: "Doommon."

Caught by surprise, Diaboromon looked at the warrior Digimon. "W-who are you?"

"I am Doommon." The new Digimon explained calmly. "And, as for you, Diaboromon…" he pointed his spear forward. "Your end is now."

The final battle had finally arrived, and both sides were ready to fight. The time was right…for the end.   



	9. Story Nine

CS09.html Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon- except for the Cerac, Xanatos and Alex characters.   


**Story Nine: The Last Stand**

  


"Cyclonemon!" Cyclonemon cried, as energy began coursing through its body.

"Piximon!" Piximon called out as well, as it too glowed with power.

Then, together, they proclaimed: "DNA Digi-volve to…" They then became one super strong, six-winged, armor-clad, six-pronged helmeted Digimon known only as: "Doommon!"

"Who are you?" Diaboromon asked.

"I am Doommon." The new Digimon replied. "And, as for you, Diaboromon…" He pointed his spear forward. "Your end is now."

"Wanna' bet?" Diaboromon asked. "You can't destroy me. If you do, all the energy within my body will destroy everything and everyone on this island!"

"Not if I can help it." Doommon reached into a compartment within its armor. "Darkness Bomb!" It then flung a ball of energy forward, which exploded against Diaboromon, doing a great deal of damage.

"Grah!" Diaboromon roared in pain. "You'll pay for that! Web Wrecker!"

Doommon leaped to avoid the blast of energy, as its armor opened up, revealing a number of weapons. "Hyper Storm!" It launched a huge assault of projectiles, which began to explode on Diaboromon's body.

"Agh!" Diaboromon looked at its opponent, enraged. "How?! How can you be more powerful than me? Ah, no matter. For things can not get any worse."

"I assure you, they can." Said a new voice. A shining light filled the chaotic area, as a huge, white Digimon flew over to the scene.

"No…" Diaboromon whispered. "No…it can't be."

"It is…" the creature replied, revealing itself to be half WarGreymon, and half MetalGarurumon. "I am…OMNIMON!"

"NO!" Diaboromon cried, remembering it to be the very same Digimon that destroyed him in the first place.

"What say we finish him off together, Doommon?" Omnimon asked.

"Gladly." Doommon agreed. He then began to charge energy into the spear.

"You…can not destroy me!" Diaboromon screamed, refusing to believe what was about to happen.

" Watch us…" Doommon replied. "Cyclone Spear!" It then launched a huge blast of energy forward, which sent Diaboromon flying back, right off the mountain.

Tai and Matt ran over on the ground. "Now!" they called. "Finish him, Omnimon!"

Omnimon's MetalGarurumon arm opened up, revealing a very big gun. "SUPREME CANNON!" And from that gun, out came a huge blast of green energy, which shot through the air, straight towards a still floating Diaboromon.

"Connection…" Diaboromon whispered, as the blast slammed into him, ripping his body apart, and releasing all of his contained energy. "…Terminated." A huge, almost nuclear explosion ripped through the air, sending concussions rolling all around. When the massive blast of light faded, all that remained were four Digi-eggs, 15 very pleased Digi-destined, and a really messed up Infinity Mountain.

"Yes…we've done it." Cerac then fainted once again.

The other Digi-destined celebrated as well, but soon, they realized they really needed to go home.

"Well, we're going back to Colorado." Willis told the Digi-destined. "See you guys next time!"

"I've gotta' get home." Tai said. "My parents must be worried sick!"

"Trust me, they are." Kari told him, as they headed for the Digi-port.

"Uh, we should go to." Matt grabbed T.K. as they headed outta' there. Joe and Sora took off after them, followed by Yolei, Cody, and Ken. Davis ran after them, trying to catch up, with Izzy right behind.

"Well, we'd better get going." Cerac said, as he hoisted up his Digi-egg. "It's onward to New York City!" He turned to Mimi. "Going my way?"

Mimi shook her head. "Actually, I thought I'd stop by Japan and visit my friends for a while."

Alex nodded. "I'll get Wizardmon and stay here. We've got a lot of cleaning up to do."

Cerac walked over to Alex and shook his hand, just as it was prophesized he would. "Hey, I guess I'll…see ya' around?"

Alex shook his head. "Not likely. But, we'll see each other again. That much I can assure you."

"WOULD YOU PEOPLE KEEP IT DOWN WITH ALL THE GOOD-BYES?!" Elecmon cried from down in Primary Village. "THE BABY DIGIMON ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Cerac nodded. "Bye." He then left with his Digi-egg towards the Digi-port.

As Alex watched him leave, he became aware of another presence. "Yes, Humanmon?"   
He turned to the old balance. "Are you here to congratulate me?"

Humanmon shook his head. "I wish it were that simple. I am here to tell you this, Alex. The worst…is yet to come." With that, he disappeared.

Alex sighed. "Great." He then looked at the small place that was File Island. "Oh, well. I guess when this new bad guy comes…we'll be ready for him." He turned to the Digi-egg. "You da' mon."

"No, you da' mon." the Digi-egg replied simply. Alex tucked it into his jacket, and headed down to begin his clean-up.   


However, deep within the sacred realm of the Gate of Destiny…

"The time will come, Digi-destined." MagnaNeomon said with a mischievous grin, as he held up the original Crest of Darkness. "The time of your defeat will soon be at hand!"   



End file.
